A pencil of a story
by Serenity984
Summary: A few characters pass a pencil around. This is a simple, easy, no meaning story.
1. Chapter 1

Forwarning: My grammer sucks. I know this and I can continue to live with this. I still hope you find the story interesting.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

Writing Skill Class is a small class, a peaceful class. Normally you would find your serious classmates in this programme. Like me for an instance, I love to write. I enjoy poems and stories with hidden meanings. Sometimes homework assignments from this class would trigger an idea for a new lyric for my songs.

Sora is another example of a type of student one could find in this classroom. Right now, she has her head down, concentrating on her work. She took this class to help her express her fashion designs on paper.

Mimi, who sat a few rows away, is not the normal student one would find in this class. She actually thought this class would be a good way to help her with new cheers for her drama queen gang dubbed cheerleaders. After the first week of school, Mimi tried to drop the class from her schedule but her guidance counsellor thought this class might do her some useful information.

I leaned back in my seat and stretched my arms out. Glancing over to my left, I spotted my good friend, Tai.

Not only is Tai one of my best friends but he is also another person who should not be in this room. I have no idea how he ended up in here but I have two theories. One is that he slammed heads with one of his team-mates and ended up here instead of the nurse's office in a state of confusion. The second theory is that he followed Mimi here like a lost puppy dog. Like Mimi, he is now stuck in this room.

He now held his pencil in the air comically and what look like he was doing was counting the dots on the ceiling of the classroom. I turned back to my paper, not really listening to what the teacher was discussing.

Then I made the mistake of glancing over at Tai again. I am not sure what made me do this action but I glanced over at my mischievous friend. Tai sat on one knee, his body spread over the small desk and his head tilted in the most uncomfortable position.

"What are you doing?" I knew I should not have spoken those words but like a cat, my curiosity got the best of me.

"I almost have a perfect view of her, it just happens to also be a very painful view." He told me with that stupid smile that comes to his face so easily.

"Not only do you look like you're in pain but you look dense sitting like that." I whispered over at him.

He sat correctly in his seat and I turned back to my assignment, however I could not focus on the paper. I could feel Tai's eyes on me. I tried to ignore him but I knew he was staring at me. He only did this because he knows how it infuriates me.

"Knock it off Tai." I growled a warning while keeping my eyes on my work.

"Knock what off?" He asked in that innocent voice of his while he kept that annoying grin on his face.

I leaned over out of my seat and tapped the bridge of his nose smartly with the pencil that I found in the school's parking lot that morning.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his nose and grabbed the pencil out of my hand. "Where did you get this?"


	2. Tai's point of view

Tai's view:

It was a cool pencil. There was a big yellow smiley face rubbery ball at the end of the pencil. It reminded me of myself. The pencil did not seem to fit Matt's personality. He was a dark soul while I carefree, like the pencil.

"Somewhere in the parking lot." My blonde hair friend shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you should give it to me." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me. I only could stare at him in disbelief. Is it not obvious? He hit me with the damn pencil; he should give it to me now.

"Because you never give me anything." I lied. Of course, he has but only on special occasions. "Plus you hit me."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. I knew some smart-ass remark was in the next sentence. "So…every time you hit me with your soccer ball, do I get to keep it?"

Damn him!

"Of course not!" I shook my head. "Those are accidents more over, your mistakes of notcatching the ball correctly. You hit me with the pencil with evil intentions."

"You hit me with the bloody ball when Iwas walking pass you!"

"I tell you to catch, don't I?" Okay so deep down, pass the hunger pains, there is a bit of evil in me. Not much but a little.

"After you kick the ball."

"You're too slow." Okay there is a lot of evil in me.

"My hands are always full."

"Excuses!" Okay so the evil part of me is not all that far pass the hunger pains.

"They're not excuses, Tai."

"Call them what you want." I blew out my cheeks and crossed my eyes. Okay so the devilish part of me may be in front of the hunger pains. Who is to say how things really lie inside of us?

"What am I going to write with if you take my pencil?" He asked in that monotone voice that girls seem to swoon over.

"You can have my pencil!" I smiled and handed him my writing utensils. Of course, I made some much-needed improvements on this once regular looking school pencil. Half of the erase was coloured in green marker, the other half red. Perfect colours! I took time to strip the yellow paint away from the stem of the pencil and I even took liberty of putting three staples on the side just to make sure everything stayed together. I even had my teeth imprints embedded along the sides. How cool was that?

"Ugh, gross. I don't want a pencil you chewed on!" He handed my lovely pencil back to me. It was then I realized that Matt was not a very cool person. Who in their right mind would turn down an amazing pencil as the one that I now held in my hands?

I watched as my good friend tapped Sora on the shoulder. She swirled in her seat, faintly blushed as she melted. I could only roll my eyes.

"Can I borrow one of your pencils? Tai won't give mine back to me." He is such a liar! Well, okay I will not give it back to him but I offered him a pencil!

"Sure." Sora handed him one of her own, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Thank you." Matt winked at her before turning to me with a wide smile. I did the only thing I could think of; I stuck my tongue out at him before the bell rang, dismissing us from our torture.

I slipped out the door into the highly traffic area of the school hallways. Little freshmen were like flies that I had to swat at to get through the jungle of bodies.

"Cool pencil." Mimi walked beside me. I don't know where she came from but it was like magic. One minute some mutate looking freshmen was walking beside me then 'poof', there was an angel.

"Huh?" Oh, what clever words I think up sometimes.

"That pencil, it's so adorable!" Mimi made a high pitch sound that I mistakenly took for a mating call.

"You want?" I smiled and handed her the pencil I took from my best friend. She made the mating call; I had to give her something. I did so with out thinking.

"Really!" She smiled at me and took the smiley pencil from my outstretched hand and suddenly I felt as though I gave up a part of me.


	3. Mimi's View

Mimi's view

"This is so sweet Tai!" I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his smooth cheek. Tai was somewhat cute in an amusing sort of way. He needed a haircut very badly. I think it is a boy thing. There was another boy in my class last year who went through the whole year wearing shorts through the school year. I think that is what Tai is doing. Not getting a hair cut until he graduates.

"Yeah." Okay I am not sure what he just agreed to but I am sure I did not ask anything.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch." I smiled and gave him a little wave. He just stood there smiling at me. He reminded me of a dog I just told to stay. I wanted to run back to him and tell him that he never has to stay again.

Instead, I went to my next class and took my seat next to Kari.

Kari was a pretty girl in a boyish way. She needed a complete make over. I tried, oh have I tried but every advice I gave her, she took it wrong.

"You know sweetie you would look so much prettier with highlights in your hair. Maybe a new hairstyle also. One that wasn't such a boy's cut." I smiled prettily at her.

She didn't say a word. Not even a thank you! I find it so difficult to believe that this little brown-haired person is even related to Tai! Sweet, charming Tai. Kari gave me the cold shoulder and turned back in her seat.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She leaned forward at her desk.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean too."

"No." She shook her short brown head.

"I'm sorry." I do not know why I bother sometimes. "Kari, really I was only trying to help."

"I know. You were helping in the only way you know how." She now turned to face me. "But frankly, I don't care for your help. Every day you come and seat in a regular school chair, a chair with bubble gum under it, and you seat there like it was a throne!"

"There is bubble gum under my chair?" Oh how gross! I stood up and stared at the chair. "Ewww! There is no way I am going to seat back on that…that trash!"

"You are so dramatic!" Kari laughed and I smiled at her. I am not sure why she was laughing but at least she was not mad at me anymore for trying to help her look pretty. "There really isn't any gum under your chair."

"You sure?" I got the feeling that she was lying to me.

"Positive. Tk and Davis had to scrape all the gum off the chairs yesterday." She smiled sweetly at me. Ah, the Kari I knew was back. "That's a cute pencil. Where'd you get it?"

Oh, know, Tai must have took it from Kari and now she thought I stole it! "Um…You know I'm not sure where I picked it up." I gave a small laugh. "Here you can have it. I have my pink pencil!"

"You sure?" Kari slowly took the pencil from my hand.


	4. Kari's view

Kari's point.

"Sure I'm sure." Mimi gave me that weird laugh again. She sounded guiltily about something. I guess she should be, after calling me a boy! It is hard to remember that she does not mean what she actually says. She is a sweet person and she honestly believes that she is helping when she insults me.

"Thanks…" I turned in my seat to admire my new pencil. I wrote my name a few times on some scrape paper and fell in love with the smooth way the pencil glided over the sheet.

The pencil was adorable with a bright yellow smiley face at the end where an eraser should have been. There were tiny marks for someone's teeth but it was not as bad as some of the pencils I have seen.

I took the pencil to most of my classes that morning but sometime during the afternoon, the pencil escaped me. I ran into a fellow classmate, my books flew out of my hands.

"Sorry." I rushed to grab my stuff before the student body kicks it down the hall.

"Hey, I'm sorry Kar!" the boy that knocked the books from my hand now bent down to help me gather the books up. Only he bent down too close and banged his head with mine.

"Ouch." I rubbed my forehead and glanced up to see a boy wearing goggles. "Davis."

"Really sorry, Kar." He repeated himself; the head blow did not seem to even faze him. "Here you go." He smiled sweetly at me. He reminded me so much of Tai. Standing before me with concern brown eyes and messy hair. I swear someone cloned these two boys!

"It's alright, Davis." I smiled back at him, how could I stay mad at such a puppy looking face? I could not even stay bad at Tai. My big brother was the reason I cannot date Davis and the reason I cannot tell Davis that I cannot date him. He was too much like Tai, it would be like dating my brother and at the same time telling Davis this would hurt his feelings and it would be as though I was hurting Tai. I could not bare it so I stayed silent. "Oh my pencil." I smiled at he continue to stare at it.

"Whoa, this is kind of neat."

"You like it?" I bit the bottom of my lip. "If you want it you can have it."


	5. Davis' view

Davis Point.

She was giving me her pencil! Maybe there is more to this then just giving me a pencil! Maybe she wants something from me. Like a relationship! Wow, I cannot believe she is ready for a relationship with me! This is so awesome!

"You sure?" I had to make sure.

"Uh..yeah. Go ahead, take it."

"Well, if you don't mind." Yes! She was mine! All mine! This is going to kill Tk!

"I don't mind. If I did, I wouldn't be giving it to you." She did not sound too sure. Maybe she was starting to doubt our new relationship.

"You know this is just what I need, Kari." I told her, giving her my all-knowing look. "This could really help with some of my progress."

Okay, she looks a little confused but I am sure once she thinks about it she will understand.

"No problem." She smiled sweetly at me and took one more glance at the smiley pencil. "Well I have to go to class now. See you later."

There she said it! We had a date, "See you later." It had to mean something!

I walked into my math class with my head held high and smugly sat down beside the blonde friend slash enemy.

"What are you smiling about?" I knew he would ask me.

"Nothing." I kept grinning.

"Oh." He turned back to the book he was reading.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I hated to watch him beg.

"You don't have to if you don't want too, Davis." Tk replied, not even bothering to look up from his book. He was ashamed of the pleading that I would see in his eyes.

"No, it's alright. If you must know…."

"I don't need too, Davis. I can live with out knowing."

My eyes grew large and but I stayed in control. I cannot believe he threaten suicide if I did not tell him!

"Kari gave me a pencil." I smiled, sticking the smiley face under his nose.

"She gave you that?" Tk was clearly shocked.

"Yep."

"How'd she get it?" Tk frowned.

"Don't know and I don't care. This was her pencil and she gave it to me. To me, Tk. Not to you but me!" Yeah I was enjoying myself.

"Yeah but it was Matt's first."

"What?" What!

"Matt found it in the school's parking lot." The blonde-haired person kept talking as I looked down at the pencil. Kari had cheated on me with Matt!

"Davis?" Tk waved his hand in front of my face, "You okay?"

I cannot believe Kari would do this to me! Sweet, caring Kari!

"Huh?" I blinked up at the blonde-haired person.

"You alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled. "Here you can give it back to Matt." I slid the pencil on his desk and turned to face the classroom.


	6. Tk's view

TK

I am not sure what happen just a moment ago but it felt as though I just busted Davis' bubble. Most of the time, I would have been all right doing that. But not this time. This time I think he is truly upset.

"Davis, you alright?" I asked again.

"Fine." He kept his face forward.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I took the pencil and held it in my hand. It was a weird looking pencil and I am not sure what the big deal was about it. I never understand why my brother picked up the pencil in the first place. It was not like him.

After school, I caught up with Matt in the lobby as he talked to a few of his friends before he walked over to me. I held up the pencil and he stopped in his tracks with a smile.

"Hey, Matt."

"Yeah?" He looked over at me, giving me his full attention.

"Do you ever think that sometimes we are not in control of our lives?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe that we are someone's idea of entertainment. As if someone was writing out our lifes for us."

"Like they do on a fan fic site?"

"Yeah? I mean what if we are part of that? What is there is something bigger out there and we are their fan fic?" I asked him.

"Don't know. What does it matter? As long as they don't kill us, I'm happy enough!" His eyes took in the pencil I held loosely in my hands.

"How did you get that from Tai?" He asked me.

"I didn't. I got it from Davis who got it from Kari."

"Oh, well I guess Tai gave it to Kari." Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." I walked with Matt outside to the parking lot. "When did you give it to Tai?"

"In writing class." Matt shrugged and grabbed the pencil from my hands. "And now I have it back!"


	7. Matt's View: Back around again

Matt

Okay this is weird. I think this pencil is haunting me! How did it make a circle back to me! I cannot even remember why I picked it up! It really looks annoying. Tai was right; it looked a lot like him.

"Hey, you found my pencil." Sora came up from behind me and took the pencil out of my hand.

"Your pencil?" I grabbed the pencil from her hand.

"Yes my pencil." She grabbed it back from me.

"Are you sure it's your pencil?" I took it back, ignoring the face my little brother made.

"Of course I'm sure!" Sora giggled. "How couldn't I be sure. Did you look at that pencil?"

"Good point." I leaned down towards her face. "But don't I get something for finding your pencil?" I asked her and could not help but smile as she tipped her head back and licked her lips expectedly.

"That depends…" She started to say but I had to cut her off as I closed my lips over her soft mouth. Depend on what? I will never know. I got what I wanted and she got her pencil back.

END

* * *

Hey that is the end. As it was suppose to be; short and it meant nothing at all! I hope you enjoyed the story and it wasn't too painful for everyone to read. Have a great day and I hope I run across one of your stories!

Cheers!


End file.
